justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Nine in the Afternoon
"Nine In The Afternoon" 'by ''Panic! At The Disco is featured on Just Dance 2 ''(as a DLC), ''Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs ''and ''Just Dance Now. Dancers The two dancers appear to be dressed up as animals. '''P1 Original P1 is a woman dressed as a cat. Her hair is short and she's wearing a green hat with pink cat ears. Her shirt is of the same green as her hat and has one long sleeve on the right side but no sleeve on the left. She's wearing striped long stockings or leggings, a striped skirt, short high heels and a cat-tail. Just Dance Now In the Just Dance Now remake, her face, skirt, and heels are dark purple. 'P2' Original P2 is a man dressed up as a dog. On his head he has two top hats, one pink and the other green with dog ears hanging from them. He's wearing a dark pink-and-purple jacket which covers a hot pink jumpsuit. The pair of shoes he is wearing is white. His hands are also bigger than ordinary dancers'; this may have been done probably to create a resemblance to paws. Just Dance Now In the Just Dance Now remake, his face, ears, and jacket are in a darker hue. Nineafternoon coach 1 big.png|P1 Nineafternoon coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background plays a big role in the routine; it shifts from day to night very often. Visually the background appears to be some kind of candy land (like the one in'' Lollipop) with its big candy canes sticking up from the ground and pink grass. In the distance there is a mountain with a castle on it and giant cogwheels can be seen too. During the daytime the sky appears to be green and the sun is above the castle. During the nighttime the sky still has hints of green but it's just toned down to a more blue color. Geographically, there's an error with the moon; it hangs in front of the cogwheel. 'Just Dance Now In Just Dance Now, the switch from day to night is neater, and, at the end, the coaches' walk is slowed down. Also, unlike the original, they are no longer obscured by the pink wheel. Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1): Turn around in a counterclockwise direction. Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2): Turn around in a clockwise direction. Gold Move 3 (Both): Bend your knees and shake your hands to give a thumbs up. NineInTheAfternoonGoldMove1P1JD2.png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P1) (JD2) NineInTheAfternoonGoldMove1P1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 3 (P1) (JDNow) NineInTheAfternoonGoldMove1P2JD2.png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P2) (JD2) NineInTheAfternoonGoldMove1P2.png|Gold Moves 2 & 4 (P2) (JDNow) NineInTheAfternoonGoldMove2P1JD2.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) (JD2) NineInTheAfternoonGoldMove2P2JD2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) (JD2) NineInTheAfternoonGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 (P1 & P2) (JDNow) Trivia * In the beta version, the castle was on the top of the farthest hill, and the sun was much brighter. *In the beta version, the dancers were reversed. ** However, their positions are not changed in the menu icon. * An avatar for P2 appears in ''Just Dance 2014''. ** P2's avatar also appears in ''Just Dance 2015''. It is unlocked when you achieve Level 20 on the World Dance Floor. * The candy theme is inspired from some scenes of the music video. Gallery Betafileofnita.jpg|Beta picture Nineafternoon.jpg|Nine In The Afternoon nineafternoon now.jpg|Nine In The Afternoon (Remake) NineintheafternoonTHUMB.png|P2 on Just Dance 2014 09.png|P2 on Just Dance 2015 Nine In The Afternoon bubble.png|Just Dance 2 bubble 9indeafternoon.png nine afternoon pictos sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:Panic!_At_The_Disco_Nine_In_The_Afternoon_OFFICIAL_VIDEO File:Just Dance 2 "Nine In The Afternoon" by Panic At The Disco - HQ Choreography-0 File:Just_Dance_2_Extra_Song_Nine_In_The_Afternoon_Panic!_at_the_Disco_(Duo)-(DLC_JD2)_5* File:Nine_in_the_Afternoon_-_Panic_At_The_Disco_-_Just_Dance_Now_(720p_HD) Category:Songs Category:DLC's Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:00's Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Rock Songs Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:EDM Songs Category:Just Dance 2 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Remade Songs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now